


Smoke Signals

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Cybersex, Fingerfucking, Foot Jobs, Force-Feeding, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome, Underage Sex, Vehicular Sex, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Losing their way while on beach cleanup, Hikari Netto and Dingo kill time in a backwoods cabin, then take on their rescuer when help arrives.
Relationships: Dingo/Charlie Airstar, Dingo/Tomahawkman.EXE, Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Charlie Airstar, Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Dingo, Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Dingo/Charlie Airstar, Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Rockman.EXE | MegaMan.EXE, Rockman.EXE | MegaMan.EXE/TomahawkMan.EXE
Kudos: 8





	Smoke Signals

Smoke Signals

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>) and “Let’s” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1435417>). Set during episode 9 of _Beast+_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Non-romantic Netto x Dingo + Charlie, non-romantic Rockman x Tomahawkman. Referenced non-romantic Netto x Rockman, non-romantic Dingo x Tomahawkman.

Summary:

Losing their way while on beach cleanup, Hikari Netto and Dingo kill time in a backwoods cabin, then take on their rescuer when help arrives.

* * *

“Now, we wait.”

Hikari Netto shot the well-meaning yet careless Dingo a scowl that would frighten bears out of their fur.

That weekend morning, Netto’s class was volunteering, clearing the beach of empty cans and plastic rings which drifted ashore, when Dingo slid down the nearest stone railing. Although Maha Ichiban’s delivery boy was in the middle of a curry run, Netto drafted his friend into the thankless task of collecting garbage, a decision he was already rethinking.

On their ramble across the sand, Dingo pulled out his tomahawk and exercised his usual headstrong behaviour, navigating a needlessly treacherous route over flinty terrain (and once, ignoring Tomahawkman’s protests, through the water) to the area he claimed housed the most refuse. Before they knew it, they’d wandered away from the coast and the rest of the group completely.

Sense of direction notwithstanding, Dingo was a capable wilderness expert, who learned all his survival skills during his tribal upbringing. Scrounging a stray log, he rapidly spun a stick between the soles of his feet, creating smoke signals to call for help.

It began to rain and storm shortly thereafter. Favouring his modern gadgetry over Dingo’s old-world approach, Netto managed to type up one piffling email prior to the electrical interference silencing his PET. Not even Rockman could reach him, despite being right there.

The abandoned cabin they happened upon in the woods had a large, cushioned window seat, where they could hole up until they were rescued. Ample space for the two of them.

First item of business was their soaking clothes. The lads worked together, peeling the wet, clinging fabric from their bodies.

“You hard?” Netto suddenly asked. A rather dumb question, considering Dingo’s junk was on plain display.

“Ha, yeah! You too?”

“Gonna be a while. Wanna take care of it?”

Dingo grinned. “You read my mind!”

Joining him by the window, Netto probed, “Aren’t we jacking off? You’re facing the wrong way.”

“Who said anything about using my hands?” Dingo wiggled his toes, back against the wall. “These feet of mine do more than just start fires.”

Seriously aroused, the brunette sat, and Dingo did his thing. He manipulated Netto’s dick on the arches of his stinky feet, massaging the shaft and squeezing the tip between the recesses of his toes.

“So? I’m pretty good, huh?”

“Y-yeah! Ooh, uuh, ah!”

Compressing the underside in his heels, warm semen spurted forth, smacking him in the face. Dingo wiped the load off his cheek, smiling the entire time.

Dingo turned around and reclined in the same direction as Netto. His big cock jutted up above his tight sack, and perfect tan lines in the shape of his boxers raced along the burnt mahogany of his skin. Nascent toned muscles framed doughy nipples and an X marks the spot bellybutton.

Netto flattened on his stomach. “Finger me.”

“It’ll cost you.”

“How much?”

“5,000 Zeny!”

“I’m not made of money!”

“Hahaha! Since we’re pals, I’ll give you a freebie!”

Spitting, Dingo swept his index and third fingers over Netto’s hairless hole, swallowed inside with a juicy _plop_.

Grimacing at the intrusion, Netto resisted chewing the upholstery. He didn’t want a mouthful of germs. Inversely, Dingo’s movements pushed him to hump the covers, stimulation so sensual he had to do it nonstop.

Watching Netto thrust against the bench, Dingo sucked and bit lightly at the Net Saviour’s teat. Blood filled his majestic horn, causing it to dance in his groin as though caressed by an unseen partner.

Those lustful cries! Without once touching his boyhood, Dingo ejaculated, abs glistening with Native Ameropan spunk. His corkscrewing digits also drove Netto to his second release.

“Fuck!” the dog panted happily.

“My sentiments exactly.”

A blond airman had come in the cabin door.

“Ch-Charlie? What are you doing here?”

The chopper pilot, Charlie Airstar, recounted, “I was escorting a client, and spotted your smoke signals! Flew through this crazy weather to find you, but a walk in the park for a skywise like me!”

“Sorry you had to catch us doing this.”

“Don’t pack it in on my account. In fact, why don’t I lend a hand? The rain hasn’t let up yet.”

Dingo drooled, showing his rear. “Totem-sama, yes!”

Untying the jacket binding his waist and unzipping his pants (but not removing his shades), Charlie exposed his full-grown penis. He rubbed on some pocket lube, grabbed Dingo’s legs, and entered.

Easy to see why sexy gals loved the virile rascal.

“Oh, Totem-sama! It’s huge!”

“What are you, on vacation, Netto? Get in there!”

As Netto hesitantly climbed on top, Charlie lifted Dingo up, bringing Dingo’s erection to him. Netto serviced Dingo’s meat, and in return, Dingo serviced Netto’s. It kept Dingo’s mind off the seven-inch ramrod bashing his buttocks.

“Th-that’s enough! It’s too much! It’s grinding inside me!”

He didn’t slow down. If anything, Charlie increased speed as the youths jerked into one another’s mouths.

“Aaaaaah! G-gotta cum! Gotta cum!”

“Cumming! I’m cumming!”

Charlie held his gloves to their mouths, making them eat each other’s offerings. While they wrestled with the shock, he carried them outside to his parked helicopter, positioning Dingo on the crown of his stallion again. Concurrently, he softened Netto up with leakage from Dingo’s anus, sheathing his ass over the cyclic lever of his aircraft.

Dingo rode Charlie, and Netto rode Charlie’s equipment. He mummed Netto’s screams by forcing him onto Dingo’s babymaker.

The windshield of the vessel became a fog of man-on-boy-on-boy sex.

In the cyberworld, Rockman gripped his tits, taking it from Tomahawkman. The storm stuck Netto and Dingo’s PETs in sound-only mode, but the Navis still heard every moan and every sob, imagining what it would be like to pleasure their operators themselves.

Tomahawkman bred Rockman, his raw fire fuelling the latter’s climax. The wad on his face was his own, but Rockman pretended it was Netto’s, its potency a balm on his tongue.


End file.
